This invention relates to a clothes drying apparatus, and in particular to clothes drying apparatus which operates in whole or in part using electrolysis to remove water from clothing.
Although clothes drying apparatus have been known heretofore, it has been found that in most home environments that gas or electric dryers are most common. However it is not forgotten that the outdoor, or sometimes indoor, clothes line in combination with solar heat and wind has been used for centuries. Demands on gas supplies, generally natural gas or propane gas, and rising costs in the industry are making gas dryers less cost efficient. Likewise, electrical dryers suffer from the increased demand for electricity, and the fact that electric companies offer rebates for energy saving methods. It is, therefore important to develope alternative methods for reducing both natural gas and electricity consumption.
Prior electrical clothes dryers operate on either 120 v or 240 v. The basic clothes dryer is provided with a rotating drum and circulating hot air is produced by forcing air over an electrically heated coil element. The heated air mixes with the tumbling clothes in the rotating dryer to remove moisture. A clothes dryer is constructed like a clothes washer which uses a drum and an agitator where one or the other reciprocates to agitate the clothes in soapy water. It is possible to adapt the apparatus of a clothes washer for use as a clothes dryer which could reduce the number of apparatuses needed, and, in addition, the demand for space would be about half. The applicant is aware of various electrolysis apparatuses, however, to the applicant's knowledge there have not been any prior showings of the use of electrolysis to remove moisture from clothing.